ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Who: The Quest
Doctor Who: The Quest is the spin-off show to Doctor Who: New Dimension. It stars the 13th incarnation of the Doctor, a Timelord from gallifrey who is the last of his kind. The series picks up from where the New Dimesion Tv Movie left off. The series had 22 episodes. And every episode was connected to the main story arch, The Quest. Storyline The Doctor has just regenerated and the shadow proclomation call, they reveal that a new threat has rose, the Cremzada, an alien with powers beyond imagination has enslaved the army of Culu and now they fight fro him. The Cremzada is out to destroy the universe, but to do so he needs to find the 12 parts of the Circle of Being. The Doctor has to find the pices first and stop the Cremzada from destroying the universe. On the quest the doctor meets new companions and fights old and new enimies. Characters *13th Doctor - Newly regenrated, as he merged with the All being he has the same abilities as the all-being but they are not as powerfulland the doctor doesn't really have control of them. part 1 - 22 *Avangela - The first companion, the doctor meets her at the shadow proclomation and she sneeks off in the Tardis. Parts 1 - 4, 22 Leaves when she is able to get back to her home planet. *Ryan - Second companion, the doctor meets him on the first part of the quest when he is trading. He is thought to have been killed but was actually teleported before unknowingly to the doctor. Part 2 - 8, 22 *Diana - Third companion, the doctor meets her when her space ship crashes into the tardis. leaves when she discovers her daughter after she was kidnapped. Part 6 - 12, 22 *Kamii - Fourth companion, the doctor met her on an alien planet where a part of the circle was kept. She has to leave when her parents demand the she return to her home. Parts 13 - 16. *John - With his brother he was a soldier that was part of the team that protected the part of the wheel on the moon. Leaves when his arm is broken and his brother is put in a coma. Parts 17- 19, 22 *Jimmy - With his brother he was a asoldier that was part of the team that preotected the part of the circle on the moon. Leaves when he is put in a coma. Parts 17 - 19, 22 *Susan - Not the doctors previous companion. The doctor meets the pensioner when he goes to the spider planet. She dies of natural causes at the end of the series. But the Circle of Being brings her back to life in the form a ghost. Parts 20 - 22. *Raven - Initially it was not known that Raven was the person who was saving everyone (such as Ryan) and putting together a team to help the doctor fight the Army of the Culu and defeat the Cremzada. It was revealed that after the events of the Tv movie Raven went into a coma shortly after the doctor left. She didn't awaken for a many years and when she did she woke up in the future and found out that if she does not help the doctor defeat the Culu the world will be destroyed. She put together an army of the doctors companions, whilw not telling the Doctor because if he knew he would have stopped her. She trains the army and when the time came her army went into battle and ultimitely saved the universe. Episodes Each episode is know as a 'Part' So 'Part 1' is 'Episode 1'. *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 10 *Part 11 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 *Part 16 *Part 17 *Part 18 *Part 19 *Part 20 *Part 21 *Part 22 Reception The series was well recieved but was not seen as as good as New Dimension Spin-off A second spin-off to Doctor Who: New Dimension called Doctor Who: The Animated Adventures. Began airing quickly after this sereiss finished. Category:TV Series